Narlina's Kalos Journey
by Narlina-Lumiose
Summary: After a recent trip from Unova, Miss Narlina Malenko heads out to the Kalos Region. During her journey, she meets many new friends, and even a love interest. How will this play out for Narlina?
1. Chapter 1: Off to Kalos we go!

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world...Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in deep oceans...We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper. We live with these creatures, sometimes as pets, friends and even partners. There are those that use them for sinister purposes as well.

Let us now head for the small town where our heroine is beginning her journey, to the Kalos Region!

"There. My outfit is ready to go! What do you think Gallade? Do I look good in blue?" The Gallade nodded happily. "I am so excited to visit another region." The girl looked in the mirror. "Not to mention, I'll see Shawn again. It's been so long since I've seen him." She then grabbed her bag. "The plane for Kalos leaves in an hour, let's go ahead and get ready, ok Gallade?"

"Gallade!" He shouted excitedly.

This is our Heroine, Narlina Malenko. She is a very sweet and eager 12 year old girl from the Hiyan Village in the Hoenn Region. She started her journey fairly late, receiving a Mudkip as her starter. Traveling to Sinnoh at her mother's urging, determined to become a Top Coordinator. Making many friends along the way, Narlina reached her goal, and cheered for the goals of her friends. After a six month break from a recent trip to Unova, Narlina is ready to head to Kalos, where one of her mother's friends lives. Narlina raced down the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother.

"You're as eager as always." She hugged her daughter.

"Mama." Narlina smiled.

"Are you sure you have everything? Do you want to take anyone else with you?" Narlina thought about it.

"I'm good with Gallade." She replied.

"I'll take care of the others." Her mother then handed her Gallade's Poke'Ball. Narlina nodded and hugged her mother.

"Here's your backpack. I made a few modifications to it." Narlina slipped it on. "You look good sweetheart!" She paused. "Do your best, and make me proud!" The bus then showed up at the front door.

"Goodbye Mama!" Narlina shouted as she ran onto the bus. Gallade waved goodbye as well.

Narlina made it to the airport with about a half hour until the plane departed. She sat down, and pulled out a small red book. Inside were photos from her Sinnoh and Unova trips. She then looked at Gallade, and remembered when they met.

Gallade was abandoned by his trainer for losing. He met Narlina shortly after she arrived in Sinnoh, and after being cared for by Narlina, he joined her, and became her signature Pokémon. Gallade was gifted a red neckband from Narlina to show she cared for him. Gallade always stayed out of his Poke'Ball, and protected Narlina at all costs.

"So, are you excited as well?" Gallade nodded

Narlina then closed her book. "I can't wait to see Shawn." Shawn was Narlina's traveling partner in Sinnoh and Unova. She met him as a runaway from Johto, and the two began to travel together. Defending him from his aunt, he was free to travel as he wanted. They were going to meet in Kalos for another journey.

"Flight 656 for Kalos is boarding." The announcement was made. She packed up her things. "Let's go then Gallade." The two then boarded the plane, and left for Kalos.

Two hours later, the plane landed in Lumiose City, the largest city in Kalos. Narlina looked out the window, excited to get off.

"Are you ready Gallade?"

"Gallade!" He replied. They hopped off the plane, and looked around.

"Wow, look at this place. It's huge!" Narlina said as she looked around. "Ok, let's head inside." They all headed inside the airport lobby. Narlina then decided to call her mom and let her know she was in Kalos.

"I made it safely Mama." Narlina said.

"Glad to hear. Is Shawn there?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. I'll give it some time."

"Alright sweetheart, feel free to contact me if you need me."

"I'll do that Mama." Narlina happily replied.

"I have to go. Have fun Narlina!" She hung up. Narlina sighed and sat in the airport lobby.

Hours passed and no sign of Shawn. The pilot told her there were no more flights today. Narlina then thanked him, and went to a phone.

"Hello?" It was Prof. Elm, the regional professor for Johto. Shawn worked for him as an assistant, even before he was a trainer. Shawn received a Totodile, and it evolved into Croconaw shortly after he fled for Sinnoh.

"Hi. It's me Narlina." Gallade waved in the background.

"Oh! Hi Narlina! Hello to Gallade as well" He said happily. "What can I help you with?"

"Shawn was supposed to meet me here today, but he hasn't shown up yet. Can I speak with him?" Prof. Elm looked a bit upset.

"Narlina, I hate to say this, but he's not here right now.

"He already left?" Narlina said in a worried tone.

"He did leave, but I'm not sure if he got there before you. My best guess would be to wait a little bit longer."

"I've been sitting here for two hours now." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Narlina. He probably got lost, or got distracted and forgot." Narlina sighed. Shawn was known to be a spaz.

""Ok, thanks Professor. I'll wait a little bit longer."

"Have a safe trip Narlina." Prof. Elm then hung up. Narlina walked out of the airport, and to a nearby café. She looked at her teacup. Gallade felt awful. She drank her tea and left. She then walked to the city's landmark, Prism Tower. She sat down on a nearby bench. Gallade sat next to her.

"Prism Tower is really pretty at night." Tears fell down her face. Narlina was upset and scared as well. She began to cry into her bag, and it caught the attention of a blonde haired boy walking out of Prism Tower. He ran over to her.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Narlina wiped her eyes, and looked at the boy. Her face turned red, and her tears stopped. "Forgive me, I just hate seeing people upset." He replied. Narlina nodded. "May I ask what's wrong?" Narlina sighed.

"My friend Shawn and I were supposed to meet in Kalos. I've been waiting for him for hours now, and he hasn't shown up." Narlina looked down. The boy sat down next to her, Gallade happily making room for him.

"Oh! A Gallade! Is he yours?" Narlina nodded.

"Gallade is my partner." Gallade nodded. "He was abandoned by his old trainer and I caught him. He's been with me ever since." The boy rubbed Gallade's head. He then focused back on Narlina.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing you're not from here?" The boy asked, adjusting his glasses. Narlina nodded.

"I'm from Hiyan Village in the Hoenn Region."

"Wow. You're from Hoenn huh?" Narlina nodded. "You must of traveled far then." The boy then got an idea. "I know! How about I take you to Prof. Sycamore's lab? He's the regional professor. I'm sure he can help you out."

"That'd be really nice. Thank you." Narlina got up and grabbed her bag. "My name is Narlina. It's nice to meet you." Gallade bowed to the boy. He smiled.

"I'm Clemont. It's nice to meet you too!" Narlina liked that name. She blushed a bit.

A short walk down the street from Prism Tower was the lab. It had two Poke'Ball pillars, and a gated walkway. Narlina walked in.

"I'll go get the Professor. Stay right here ok?" Clemont then ran off into a hallway. Narlina sat on the floor, and sighed. Gallade sat down and sighed with her. Suddenly, a blue frog type Pokémon hopped out of a different hall, and made its way to Narlina.

"Oh! Hello there! I've never seen a Pokémon like this before!" The Pokémon hopped over to Narlina and sniffed her. Narlina grabbed her bag and took out a cookie. "Here, go ahead." The Pokémon took it, ate it, and went crazy. It then hopped around Narlina, and hopped into her arms. Gallade was puzzled.

"Froakie." It said happily.

"Oh! You're a Froakie then?" Froakie nodded. Narlina thought it was really cute. As she petted it, a man in a lab coat walked in, Clemont following behind.

"Ah! There you are Froakie. You shouldn't run off like that." Froakie growled, and nuzzled with Narlina. Narlina just smiled.

"Professor, this is Narlina. She's come all the way from Hoenn."

The man looked at her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Narlina. I'm Prof. Sycamore. One of my duties is to give out starter Pokémon, and it seems Froakie doesn't want to move."

"Froakie's a cutie!" Froakie looked at Narlina and croaked happily. Clemont then looked at Froakie.

"It came right up to Narlina." Clemont said.

"It's refused to go with a new trainer for some reason. Every time a new trainer chooses Froakie, it just hops away. I've had problems with this Froakie, and it just stays in the lab." He paused. "Froakie willing went to her, I guess it saw Narlina wasn't a new trainer, and was interested. Froakie's gone up to other trainers before, but backed off if it didn't like them. Froakie must like Narlina. I've never seen it this happy before."

Narlina looked at Froakie. It eyes were closed, and it was trying to lick the crumbs of its mouth. Narlina just smiled. Prof. Sycamore smiled as well.

"I'll let Froakie hang around with you for a bit." Froakie hopped happily and sat on Narlina's head. "Anyway, I understand this is your first time in Kalos?" Narlina nodded. "I see. Clemont told me what was wrong. I can call around the Pokémon Centers and see if Shawn is anywhere nearby."

"Thanks Professor." Narlina looked at Froakie. "I'll be right back, I need to contact someone." Narlina walked out, Gallade running after her. He tripped, and instead stayed back at the lab. Froakie however followed after her.

Narlina was now on the phone. She had re-contacted her mother.

"Shawn never showed up…" She said in a very upset tone.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he's somewhere in the city." Her mother reassured.

"Prof. Sycamore said he'd call around to see if he could find him."

"Oh! You met the regional professor?" Narlina nodded. "Being alone bothers you doesn't it?" Narlina nodded.

"You know it does…." Narlina sighed, and then looked up. However, I've wanted to come here, and I'll have to do my best by myself." She looked down, but shook it off.

"That's my girl Narlina. " As Narlina began to explain more, Froakie hopped up on the screen.

"Oh! Narlina, you caught your first Pokémon already?"

"No, it belongs to Prof. Sycamore. The little guy decided to follow me." Froakie climbed onto Narlina's head.

"Well, it seems to like you." Narlina giggled.

"This is Froakie. It's a starter Pokémon. Apparently, it's refused to go with a new trainer."

"It must have known you weren't a newbie." Narlina nodded. Her mother then looked behind her.

"Thanks for updating me on the situation Narlina. I need to get dinner ready for your other Pokémon." Narlina nodded. "I'll talk with you again later alright?" Narlina nodded again and hung up.

"Mama…Thank you for supporting me." Froakie hopped down reached into its back. "Oh? The fluff on your back has a function?"

"It's called Frubbles. Froakie's known for it." Narlina turned around. Clemont walked in.

"Sorry if I spooked you." Narlina giggled. As she did, Froakie took some of its Frubbles and put them in Narlina's hair.

"OH!" Her hair was soft and smooth.

"Frubbles work in many ways, depending on what Froakie wants to use them for." Narlina nodded.

"Are you done now?" Narlina nodded. "Good. Then let's head back." Narlina followed Clemont back to the lab.

"Welcome back Narlina." Prof. Sycamore said as he placed a tray on the nearby table. Narlina sat down, and was joined by Froakie shortly after. Gallade sat by Narlina and hugged her.

"You must share a strong bond." Prof. Sycamore said.

"I've had Gallade since Sinnoh. He's my best friend." Clemont then sat next to Narlina. Froakie was on Narlina's lap.

"Froakie seems to really like you." Clemont replied.

"I'll say." Narlina placed Froakie on her lap. It closed its eyes.

"Froakie was always interested in traveling trainers. Most of the ones that came here didn't want it, and it had no interest anymore." Narlina gave Froakie another cookie.

"Froakie-Fro." It said. Narlina was beginning to really like this Froakie. She then looked at the Professor.

"What kind of work do you do? Besides giving out starter Pokémon?"

"Well," He got up. "What if I told you, there are Pokémon that can evolve, even when in their final state?"

"No way!" Narlina shouted.

"It's called Mega Evolution. Certain Pokémon can undergo Mega Evolution, even when at their final state. It involves a strong bond, and a special stone." He looked at Gallade. "There have been rumors that a Mega Gallade has shown up recently."

"A Mega Gallade?" Narlina was interested.

"That's right." He looked at Gallade. "The fact that you have a strong bond with your Gallade could prove that he could Mega Evolve. I'd like to do some research with him, if you don't mind." Gallade happily agreed. "Thank you Gallade. I'll make sure to reward you for your time."

"Narlina, are you hungry by chance?" Clemont asked.

"Yea, I haven't eaten since I got here…"

"Clemont, here." Prof. Sycamore handed him some money. "Take Narlina out for dinner, and bring something back for Gallade."

"Thanks." Narlina and Clemont then left, Froakie hopping behind. Narlina picked it up and carried it with her.

As they waited for their food, Clemont asked Narlina some questions.

"So, what made you want to come to Kalos if you're from Hoenn?"

"Ya see, I like to travel other regions outside of my own." Narlina replied.

"Is that your goal?" Narlina looked up from her cup.

"You see, I actually accomplished my goal."

"What's that?" Narlina smiled.

"Back in Sinnoh, I was a Pokémon Coordinator. I collected ribbons and participated in contests. My mama was a Coordinator, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, and now I like to travel new regions for fun. Of course, I also like to take on the league as a bonus." Clemont smiled.

"There's a gym in this city. Why don't you challenge it? I know the gym leader as well. He'd be more than happy to accept a challenge from you."

"I only have Gallade at the moment. I'd need a few more Pokémon to challenge the gym. "

"I understand." Clemont smiled. He then looked at Froakie, who was munching on Pokémon food, right next to Narlina. They finished their food, and went back to the lab. Gallade was happy to see her, and even happier to see she brought him food.

That night, Narlina had trouble sleeping. She sat up and got out of bed. Narlina was then stopped by Froakie, who stood in front of the door. It hopped in her arms, and used its Frubbles to make a pillow for Narlina. She placed it on the bed, and fell asleep. Shortly after though, she began to cry. She did not want to part with Froakie…

"Did you sleep well Narlina?" Professor Sycamore asked. Narlina was outside the lab, ready to take off.

"Yea, I guess so." She replied. Gallade was right beside her.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help you find Shawn. I'm sure he'll show up. If he does, I'll let him know you were looking for him." Narlina thanked him.

"Um, Is Clemont still here?" Narlina then asked.

"Sadly, he left early this morning. You just missed him by a few minutes." Narlina sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask him if he'd come with me on my journey…I mean…." Narlina blushed. Prof. Sycamore could tell.

"Well, I can tell you where he went." He pointed to Prism Tower.

"He works there as the city's Gym Leader." Narlina gasped.

" _There's a gym in this city. Why don't you challenge it? I know the gym leader as well. He'd be more than happy to accept a challenge from you."_

Clemont knew the gym leader because he was the gym leader. That would explain why he was at Prism Tower when he helped Narlina. Narlina looked up with a serious face.

"Thanks for the info Professor." Narlina put her hand on her heart.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He handed her a red device. "It's a Kalos Poke'dex. I suppose you'll need it as you'll be going through Kalos."

"I'll make sure to use it." Narlina said. As she put it in her backpack, Froakie hopped out of the lab, and into her arms.

"Oh!" Froakie nuzzled. "I'll miss you too." She petted it. "Are you gonna watch me until I'm out of sight?" Froakie shook its head.

"You're a cutie. Someone will be very happy with you." Narlina hugged it, and put it down. Froakie then hopped right back into her arms. "Froakie…." Narlina began to cry. Froakie took its Frubbles and dried her tears. It then looked at Prof. Sycamore.

"I see. I guess I have no choice huh?" He reached into his pocket and handed Narlina a Poke'Ball.

"It seems Froakie wants to go with you. It really likes you, and wants you to be happy." He looked at Froakie. "I'm happy to see you finally found a trainer. Make sure she takes good care of you." Froakie croaked happily, and hugged Narlina.

"Thank you so much." Narlina placed Froakie in her arms. Gallade was happy to have a new partner and friend.

"I wish you luck on your journey. Please come and visit sometime!"

I will! Thanks for everything!" She waved goodbye, and then headed to Prism Tower to confront Clemont.


	2. Chapter 2: Let me Explain

Narlina walked up the stairs, and stopped once she reached a metal door. There were electrical tubes all over the place. Froakie was a bit nervous, and hopped right back into Narlina's arms.

"So he must deal with Electric type Pokémon." Narlina thought to herself. As she looked around, the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm not taking any challengers at the…" Clemont stopped. "N-Narlina!"

"You know the gym leader huh?" Clemont sighed.

"Prof. Sycamore told you I was here right?" Narlina nodded. "Ok, I'll explain things to you…." They walked out to a nearby bench. He explained to Narlina about how he became the gym leader, the out-of-control robot situation, and taking on challengers no matter the badges.

"So, I've also traveled through Kalos once before, using my robot while I was gone." Narlina looked down, trying to hide her sadness. "I purposely didn't tell you, because I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess that wasn't a good idea." Narlina's eyes began to water. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." She stood up, and then ran off. Gallade ran after her, and so did Froakie. "If he's the gym leader, I can't ask him to go with me!" She stopped when she reached a Pokémon Center. "I need to register for the League while I remember." Narlina walked inside.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy said as Narlina walked in.

"Hi. I'd like to register for the Kalos League." Narlina composed herself.

"Of course. Please place your Poke'dex down on the scanner below you." Narlina nodded and placed it down. On the scanner, a photo of her showed up.

NARLINA MALENKO FROM HIYAN VILLAGE IS NOW REGISTERED FOR THE KALOS LEAGUE. BAGDES CURRENTLY IN POSSEITION: 0. WE WISH YOU LUCK." "And here is your badge case." A pink Pokémon with long ears walked out and gave it to her.

"Oh! A Wigglytuff."

"They work as my assistants here in Kalos." Nurse Joy replied. Narlina thanked her, and then decided to let her mother know what was going on.

"I see. So the person you wanted to go with is the gym leader?"

"Right, I didn't know until the Professor had said something. I can't ask him to leave his position just to travel with me…." Her mother nodded.

"I understand sweetheart. It would have been better for him to of told you right away." Narlina looked at Froakie. It looked upset with her. It was aware of everything Clemont had done for Narlina. "Do you really want to come home?" Narlina sighed.

"I do, but so much has happened, I just can't back out now." Froakie then hopped up on the screen.

"Oh! That's the same Froakie from before!" Froakie nodded.

"The professor gave it to me. It apparently liked me, and wanted to go with me." Froakie waved hello to her.

"That's wonderful. I know that Gallade and Froakie will keep you company. She nodded. "I'm very proud of you."

"I'll leave here soon. I want to eat lunch before I set off."

"Ok sweetheart, re-contact me when you reach the next city ok?"

"Will do Mama." Narlina hung up, and then ordered some food. As she waited, she took out her photo book. "I've always had someone with me, every journey I've been through. I wonder if I can handle being alone this time…" Froakie and Gallade comforted her. "Thanks guys." Her food then arrived. She noticed that wasn't what she had ordered. Froakie and Gallade looked puzzled.

"Um, I had asked for soup." She said.

"Someone called me not to long ago and asked about you Miss Narlina." Nurse Joy replied. "I told them you were here, and they asked me to bring this to you as an apology for waiting. I'll bring what you ordered out shortly."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you." Narlina looked at the food. "I wonder who asked for me." As Narlina divided the food, she heard a voice call to her.

"Narlina!" She turned around to see Clemont, running to her. He stopped and caught his breath. He then looked at the table. "I see you got the food I asked for."

"This is from you?" Clemont nodded. "Why did you order this for me?"

"Narlina, Let me apologize first." He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my true vocation. I honestly thought you'd challenge the gym while you were here, and didn't say anything on purpose.

"How could I challenge the gym with only Gallade?"

"I thought that you had a few more Pokémon since you're not a newbie…"

"I don't take all my Pokémon with me when I go to new regions. I normally take Gallade." Gallade was munching on the mini sandwiches. He looked at Clemont.

"I hope this makes up for my mistake." He then saw Froakie eating as well.

"So, you got to keep Froakie." Narlina nodded and rubbed Froakie's eyes.

"It refused to leave me." Froakie nodded and continued to eat.

"So, where did it come from?" Narlina asked.

"What come from?"

"Your robot."

"Oh! I built it. You see, I like to invent things. I made that since I didn't have much time to work on my inventions after becoming a gym leader. Inventing is something I really like to do. It makes me happy." Narlina smiled, and then looked down.

"I see." She paused. "Then I guess you have no interest in traveling with me." She paused. Besides, I'm sure you have things to do and invent as well." She looked up and smiled. "Thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you." As Narlina got up, she forgot her photo book. Clemont tried to get it back to her, but she was gone. Clemont then looked through it. He took good looks at all the photos. In each one he saw a happy Narlina, next to a green haired boy.

"This must be Shawn." After looking at the photos, he remembered the fun he had with his first trip. Narlina would be deprived of that all alone. He then placed Narlina's book in his bag, and went looking for her.

Narlina was sitting at the plaza fountain, eating the last few sandwiches from earlier. She reached into her bag for a drink, and noticed her book was gone.

"Oh no! I must have left it behind at the Pokémon Center!" Narlina got up, and then sat back down. "It's gone now, I'm sure of it…" Gallade looked upset as well. He knew that book meant a lot to her. Narlina looked down.

"This whole idea of coming to Kalos was a mistake. Shawn hasn't shown up, and Clemont is the gym leader…." She wiped her face. "Looks like I'll have to do this alone…" Froakie and Gallade comforted her. Narlina thanked them.

"Narlina." She looked beside her.

"OH! Clemont!" She noticed he had her book.

"You left this behind. I hope you don't mind that I looked at it."

"It's fine. Thanks for returning it to me." Narlina placed it in her bag. "Thank you for everything. I'll make sure to come back to challenge you." She smiled. "I hope to see you again sometime." Before Narlina took off, Clemont grabbed her arm. Narlina looked at him. His glasses hid his eyes.

"Narlina, after seeing those photos, I can't let you go alone." He paused, and looked at her. "Kalos is a huge region, and someone from a rural region shouldn't travel alone." Clemont got up, and smiled at her. "I know this place very well, and you won't get lost with me."

"Clemont…Are you saying you'll come with me?" He nodded.

"I can afford to leave my gym to travel again. Besides, it'll be fun." He smiled at her. Gallade and Froakie cheered happily.

"Thank you…." She hugged him. Clemont smiled a bit.

"Meet me at Prism Tower in about an hour. I have a few things to do before we head off." Narlina nodded.

Narlina then did some small errands right before she went to Prism Tower. She got there a bit early. She sat down on the same bench she sat on before, and waited for Clemont to meet up with her. Gallade nudged her.

"What?" Gallade smirked at her. Narlina blushed.

"Gallade-Gal." He replied. Narlina looked away. Gallade hugged her, and she felt a bit better.

"You know?" Gallade nodded. "Don't say anything to him ok?" Gallade agreed. Clemont then walked out of Prism Tower.

"Oh! Narlina, you're a bit early." He seemed shocked.

"Sorry?"

"It's fine. We can head out to Santalune City whenever you're ready. We'll take Route 4 down that way."

"I'm ready when you are." Narlina looked at Gallade and Froakie. They looked ready as well." Clemont stuck out his hand.

"I really want to get to know you Narlina." Clemont smiled and Narlina blushed.

"I want to know more about you as well." Gallade and Froakie joined in, and the four of them headed off for Route 4.


	3. Chapter 3: Smugglers Make me sick!

"We've gotten far from the city." Narlina noticed as they walked. Narlina decided to walk backwards for a bit, but tripped over her own feet. Clemont caught her.

"Be careful." Clemont said. Narlina shook it off.

"Sorry. I'm somewhat of a klutz." Clemont laughed a bit. Gallade saw Froakie hopping, and placed it on his head. Froakie had a hard time grabbing onto Gallade's fin. Narlina giggled.

"Froakie!" Froakie said happily. It hopped down from Gallade's head, and looked at him with determined eyes.

"I think Froakie wants to battle Gallade." Narlina picked up Froakie.

"Is that true?" Froakie nodded. "What do you think Gallade?" Gallade agreed.

"Well then, I think a before dinner battle would be a great idea." Clemont fiddled with his glasses. "I'll referee the battle."

"Ok, thanks Clemont." Narlina and Gallade took one side, and Froakie took the other. "Will you be ok without any commands from me?"

"Fro!" It said confidently. Narlina nodded.

"Ok, battle start!" Clemont raised his hand, and then swiped it down.

"Ok Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Gallade's arms turned blue, and a pure purple blast shot out of his arms. Froakie jumped up, and dodged it. It then shot out a Water Pulse, and hit Gallade. Gallade shook it off.

"Ok, Shadow Ball!" Gallade put his arms together and shot out a dark purple ball. Froakie aimed at it with another Water Pulse, and both attacks hit each other,

"Oh wow! Froakie's strong!" Clemont remarked. Narlina nodded.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Gallade sent out Psychic waves, and hit Froakie. Froakie shot out another Water Pulse. Gallade was hit, but not out.

"Ok then, forgive me Froakie…" Narlina then commanded Gallade to use Thunderbolt.

"That's super effective against Froakie!"

"I know this, but I won't hold back!" Gallade charged up, and Froakie ran at Gallade with a Pound attack. Both attacks hit, and resulted in a double knock out. Narlina ran over to Gallade.

"Are you alright?" Narlina asked. Gallade nodded. She then ran over to Froakie. Froakie got up, ran over to Gallade, and happily shook hands with him.

"That was a good battle." Clemont walked up to both of them. "Here, this should help." He gave them each an Oran berry. "Now then, it's getting late, so let's stop for the night." Narlina agreed, and they found an open spot to camp for the night.

Narlina set up the tents. She had a bit of trouble. Gallade assisted her, and she successfully got hers and Clemont's tent up. She turned around and noticed Clemont setting up a table and a pot.

"Are you cooking?" Narlina asked. Clemont nodded. He put on an apron.

"I'm pretty good at it." He laughed nervously. "I'll make a special meal tonight." Narlina nodded.

"Anyway the tents are set up now."

"Thanks Narlina. I'll focus on dinner now." Narlina then sat down on a nearby log. She then noticed a bunny like Pokémon looking around the site. It saw Narlina and walked over. She scanned it with her Poke'dex.

" **Bunnelby, the digging Pokémon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through."**

. "What a cutie!" Bunnelby looked at her. It hopped up next to her, and used its ears to feel Narlina's face. Once it was done, it danced happily. Narlina pet it between its ears. It hopped off and over to Clemont. As she got into her bag for a sweet, a green chipmunk like Pokémon walked up to her. It reached for her sweet. Narlina quickly ate it. She then scanned it.

" **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."**

"Aww." Chespin used Vine Whip and took Narlina's bag. Froakie shot Frubbles at him, getting Clemont's attention.

"FRO!" Froakie was very stern. Froakie took her bag and returned it to her.

"Oh no…. Chespin, not again." Chespin looked down and walked off with Clemont. "Sorry Narlina. Chespin is kind of a glutton."

"It's fine." Bunnelby then began to set the table. Narlina called Gallade and Froakie over. Before Narlina could sit at the table, another Pokémon looked at her. It looked like a lion. Narlina knew this Pokémon as she had its pre-evolved form.

Ah! A Luxray!" Narlina knelt down and petted him. She then scanned it as well.

" **Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. The evolved form of Luxio. It can use its ability to see through walls to track down escaped prey and seek its lost young."**

"You know that Pokémon?" Clemont asked as he dried his hands.

"Well, to be honest, I have a Luxio I caught back in Sinnoh. She's currently at home with my mama. She's very affectionate." Clemont smiled.

So, has she evolved?" Narlina shook her head.

"She's refused to evolve any further."

"Oh. I've heard of Pokémon refusing evolution, but never seen it." Narlina sighed. Luxray licked her hand, and then walked off. "Ok! Dinnertime!" Narlina walked over to the table and sat down. Froakie and Gallade sat next to the table as Clemont walked out holding five bowls of Pokémon food.

"You need help?" Narlina got up and grabbed two of the bowls.

"Here, give these to Froakie and Gallade." Narlina set them down and her Pokémon began to eat. Clemont gave his Pokémon their food as well. After brewing up some tea, the both of them sat down and ate. Narlina took a bite of her food, and happily ate.

"This is sooo good!" Narlina continued to eat, and the Pokémon enjoyed their food as well.

"I'm glad you like it Narlina."

"So, Narlina, may I ask why you're not fond of traveling alone?" Narlina sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Narlina looked at him.

"Ever since Sinnoh, I've always been with someone. A few times I got separated from Shawn, and I got scared, even with Gallade by me. I was still terrified. Once I reunited with him, I cried really badly."

"I see. Traveling alone can be scary." He took a drink. "I can understand wanting someone with you."

""I really appreciate you traveling with me." Narlina replied.

"It's the least I could do after not being honest with you. Besides, it'll be fun to travel again." Narlina's attention was taken to a cry for help. Narlina ran off with Gallade and Froakie alongside her.

"Alright you pesky Pokémon, now I got ya!" a man was attacking a white Pokémon. Looking closer, Narlina knew this Pokémon. It was an Eevee! A shiny Eevee! Narlina knew about shiny Pokémon thanks to the trainer's school back in Hoenn. She looked scared. Froakie jumped in and blinded the man with his Frubbles. Narlina grabbed Eevee and fled.

Narlina treated Eevee's wounds and fed her. Eevee looked at her.

"You're safe now. I won't hurt you." She pet Eevee's head.

"I'm sure Eevee may not like humans due to her being chased by that man due to her coat. " Clemont then looked behind him and saw Eevee being very affectionate to Narlina. "Shiny Pokémon are really rare Narlina." Clemont replied. "You're lucky to see one so early in your journey."

"Yea, I've been to all these other regions, and this is the first time I've ever seen a wild shiny." Narlina then took out her Poke'dex and scanned Eevee.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form."**

Eevee then yawned and went to sleep in Narlina's lap. "Alright Eevee. You'll sleep with me tonight. Come on Gallade, Froakie." After saying goodnight, they all went to sleep.

BOOM! Narlina woke to the sound. It also woke up Gallade and Eevee. Froakie was still in Narlina's arms. Narlina rushed outside to see Clemont, covered it soot. His hair was also on end.

"Oh! Are you alright?!" Narlina almost tripped over her slippers. As she waited for an answer, she noticed tools all over the place. Gallade picked up a wrench.

"Yea, I'm fine. My inventions have a habit of exploding on me..."

"Does that happen a lot?" Clemont nodded. Narlina took out a napkin. "Here."

"Thanks. OH! I should show you something I'm really proud of." Clemont pushed a button on his backpack strap, and a robotic arm came out. "It's my Aipom Arm." Narlina was amazed. Her eyes lit up.

"AWESOME!" Clemont blushed a bit.

"I was just working on something to help me cook quicker." Narlina picked up Eevee. She smiled at her. Narlina had become so fond of Eevee, shiny or not, she wanted it on her team. "Eevee." Narlina was about to ask Eevee to come with her, but before she could, an electronic net was tossed. Eevee ran off.

"Eevee no!" Narlina was in tears. The net was tossed by the smuggler from before.

"Now you won't get away you rascal!" Narlina got angry.

"Don't you dare touch Eevee! You smugglers cause nothing but trouble!" Narlina got very defensive. He remembered her.

"You caused me to lose her in the first place!" He saw Froakie. "That Froakie will net a good profit." Froakie got mad. The smuggler sent out a lion type Pokémon. Narlina looked it up in her dex.

" **Pyroar, the royal Pokémon. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs.**

"I see. It's a Pyroar." Narlina looked at it. Gallade fought in Froakie's place.

"Flamethrower!" A huge fire blast shot out of Pyroar's mouth.

"Dodge it and use Psycho Cut! Gallade attacked and slammed Pyroar into a tree, resulting in a knockout.

"Grrrrr. Useless Pokémon!" The smuggler recalled Pyroar, and then called out to Narlina.

"I am Darren. The world's greatest Pokémon Smuggler! I will take every single Pokémon I can and sell them for loads of profit. You get off lucky this time." He laughed evilly. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Darren ran off into the forest. Narlina fell to the ground crying.

"Eevee is gone, it ran away…." Gallade comforted her.

"Not quite Narlina." Clemont walked up to her with Eevee in his arms. "Eevee ran to me. She didn't want to get caught up in that battle." She hopped out of his arms and right up to Narlina. Eevee waited for Narlina to ask her to come with her.

"Eevee, would you like to come with me?" Eevee nodded happily. She touched the Poke'Ball and it shook three times and clicked.

"Awesome! I caught a new partner! This time it's Eevee! She's a shiny too!" Narlina let it out. She walked up to Gallade and Froakie, and greeted them as an official member of her party. Eevee jumped into Narlina's arms.

"That makes three Pokémon now Narlina. Congrats on your first shiny." Narlina nodded.

"Aright then, shall we get moving?" Clemont nodded and they set off again, with a new team member for Narlina.


	4. Chapter 4: Third time's the charm!

Narlina and Clemont had made a pit stop in a small town a few miles outside of the forest. They stopped at a Pokémon Center.

"Hi!" Nurse Joy warmly welcomed them.

"Hi. Can you check up on my Pokémon?" Nurse Joy nodded happily. Narlina then placed Froakie, Eevee, and Gallade on a stretcher. Clemont went ahead and had his Pokémon checked up on as well. Narlina and Clemont then sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey, Narlina, you seemed pretty angry at that smuggler. I mean, you have a reason, but…" Narlina stopped him.

"I do have my reasons." Narlina looked down. "A while ago, back when I was little I was wandering around the outskirts of Hiyan Village with my Mudkip when I heard a noise. I followed it, and found a Spoink, caught in a net. It looked really scared. I freed it, but I got hurt." Narlina pulled up her sleeve. On the very top of her right shoulder, was a scar. "I fell from the tree shortly after freeing it, and cut my arm on a sharp branch that fell after. Spoink followed me home, and accepted capture from me."

"I thought Gallade was your starter."

"No, my starter was Mudkip. I bonded with Gallade very well and he became my main Pokémon."

"I see. I had no idea."

"I hate smugglers more than anything. Seeing Spoink like that…" Clemont placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not a good idea to dwell on it too much…" Narlina nodded. She sighed, and remembered the promise she made her mother.

"Hello Narlina! I see you made it to Jinon Town."

"Yea, I made it safely." She then noticed Clemont.

"Who's that with you?" Narlina smiled, and explained everything.

"Ooooh, so this is the boy huh?" Clemont looked away. "I'm just joking. Thank you for coming back for her. Narlina really hates being by herself."

"It's not a problem Miss Malenko."

"Please, call me Alisha." She smiled. "Narlina, you have a sweet boy traveling with you." Narlina blushed. "Clemont, please take good care of my Narlina."

"I'll make sure she's safe and fed ma'am."

"Keep your eyes on this one Narlina." Narlina blushed. "I'll call you back soon, so stay close!" Narlina nodded and hung up.

"Sorry, my mom's very loving."

"Don't worry about it. She seems nice."

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy walked out. "Your Pokémon are all healed." The Pokémon ran to their respective trainer.

"Thank you." All three of them ran to Narlina, and knocked her down from affection. Clemont just laughed.

"Ahh..." Narlina sat down at a nearby table. Clemont sat next to her, and looked at his map.

"Ok, if we leave in the morning tomorrow, then we should make it to Santalune City by the same afternoon."

"Sounds good." Eevee hopped up on the table and sat on Clemont's map. "OH! Silly Pokémon." Narlina picked her up and pet her head. Eevee closed her eyes. Narlina pulled a brush out of her bag, and brushed her. Froakie began to pout. "Don't worry, I'll brush you too." Eevee offered to let Froakie go first. Froakie kindly declined. As Narlina brushed her, a green haired boy walked inside the Pokémon Center. He looked around, and walked to Narlina. She didn't even notice. Clemont noticed him. He meant to say something, but saw the boy was planning a surprise. He poked Narlina, and she quickly looked behind her.

"SHAWN!" Narlina got up, almost knocking over the table. Shawn had finally shown up.

"Sorry I'm late Narlina." He smiled.

"I waited for you." Narlina pouted.

"Forgive me Narlina, I did leave on time, but I got lost. Lumiose is huge!"

"You're right with that." Narlina replied. "Wait, the Professor said he'd let me know if you showed up! Why didn't he?"

"I asked him not to. I knew I'd catch up to you." Shawn replied. "Anyway, I eventually made it to the lab, and was told you were looking for me. He handed me a Poke'dex, and told me you were on your way to Santalune City."

"Yea, I'm gonna take on the league here."

"As I figured." Shawn smiled happily. "He also told me he gave you a special Froakie." Narlina nodded, and Froakie hopped over. "Oh! It's a Froakie!" Froakie croaked happily. Shawn then took out a Poke'Ball. "It seems that Froakie had a friend back at the lab. It heard me talk about you, and came up to me. It refused to leave, as it wanted to see Froakie. So, he gave it to me under the condition I find you, and show him I was successful."

"Wow. I had no idea." Froakie then hopped up and down. "So, what Pokémon did he give you?" Shawn smiled, and let out a small fox type Pokémon.

"That's a Fennekin!" Clemont stated. Narlina took out her dex and scanned it.

" **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."**

"How cute!" Narlina petted it. Fennekin yipped.

"I'm Narlina. I'm the trainer that Froakie chose to go with." Fennekin yipped again, and licked her face. Froakie was happy to see Fennekin again. "I'm happy you're here Shawn." Narlina smiled. Shawn introduced himself to Clemont.

"Forgive me; I just wanted to tease Narlina. I'm Shawn. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Clemont. It's nice to meet you too."

"So, are you a friend of hers?"

"Actually, I'm traveling with her." Shawn looked a bit upset. Narlina explained.

"He found me shortly after I arrived here. He offered to help me, and I asked him to travel with me. He decided to." Narlina didn't want to go into the big details.

"I'm just glad I made it. It's always fun to travel in groups." He paused. "I mean, if you still want me to…"

"Well, Duh. You're my friend. We just have another person with us, like in Unova." Shawn nodded.

"I'll be right back. I need to contact the Professor." He walked off, and Fennekin followed. "Froakie, I need you to come with me alright?" Froakie nodded and hopped off. Narlina smiled.

"So, Shawn finally appeared, and ended up getting a Fennekin, all because it was friends with Froakie." Clemont noted. Narlina happily agreed. Shawn returned shortly after.

"He was happy to see that I found you. He wished all of us the best of luck, even you Clemont."

"So he knows I left with Narlina after all." Clemont smiled a bit. Shawn then noticed Eevee near Narlina's leg.

"WOAH. A SHINY EEVEE! NO WAY! Is it yours?" Narlina nodded and explained how she caught Eevee. "That's awesome Narlina! I'm a bit jealous."

Poor thing was being chased by a smuggler."

"I know that you hate smugglers Narlina…"

"Oh! Where's Croconaw?" Shawn looked behind him.

"It never ran that quick…" As he said that, a blue reptile Pokémon walked in. It walked up to Shawn.

"Hello Croconaw!" It looked at Narlina. It smiled happily. Gallade then got up and waved. Croconaw jumped for joy. Narlina wanted to try out her dex with Croconaw, so she scanned him.

" **Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly"**

"Croconaw and Gallade are very good friends. Back in Sinnoh, She would use Croconaw for contests, and I'd use her Gallade for my Gym battles."

"You must have been a great coordinator Narlina." Narlina nodded.

"I guess you've seen her photo book?" Clemont nodded.

"It's what caused me to go with her." Croconaw and Gallade began to do a little friendship handshake.

"Well, I can tell they like each other." Clemont replied.

"Most of the time, he's out of his Poke'Ball." Shawn sat down.

"So those are your main Pokémon. It's wonderful to see they like you."

"So Shawn, are you gonna participate in the Kalos League?" Shawn shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just like Narlina. I won the Sinnoh League, but still like to travel." Clemont nodded.

"Those are really good goals. I can tell you guys have been friends for a while."

"So, the first stop is Santalune city?" Narlina nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. We should make it in the afternoon."

"Ok. That sounds good to me." Froakie hopped over to Shawn. "You're a cutie." Froakie hopped on his head, and then hopped onto Narlina's.

The next day, Narlina was waiting on Clemont and Shawn. She took out a brownie and halved it. "Here Gallade." Gallade happily ate it. Narlina knew how to make all kinds of sweets from her previous journeys. Finally, Clemont and Shawn walked out.

"It took you long enough." She said, arms crossed

"Sorry Narlina…" Clemont replied. "I was waiting for Shawn to finish up..."

"Anyway, are we ready?" Shawn nodded. "Ok! Clemont, lead the way!" The three of them then set off for Santalune City.


End file.
